Blast To The Past
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty goes back in time to see Doc as a teenager. Edited the details of Jill Wooster incident in Chapter 12.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_March 8, 1938  
4:30 PM PST_

Emmett Brown was in the living room with his friends, Karen Smith and Leanne Sawyer, while they were listening to jazz on the phonograph. The three of them were seventeen, and they were all cousins. Karen was Emmett's cousin on his mother's side of the family, while Leanne was Emmett's cousin on his father's side of the family. Karen's mother and Leanne's father were siblings. So all three of them were related.

'So, Emmett,' asked Karen, 'you're going out to the theatre with Nancy Watson tonight?'

'That is correct,' replied Emmett, beaming. 'I thought I would never have a girlfriend, but Nancy is such a sweetheart. I hope that, one day, we'll marry and have kids.'

'Nancy is a very sweet girl,' agreed Leanne. 'She is a very beautiful girl, but she certainly isn't a snob. So what do you two have in common, anyway?'

'She likes to read science fiction,' replied Emmett, 'especially stories about time travel. It would be so nice if time travel really was possible. I can think of many eras I would like to visit. I would like to see the Old West, for one. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a cowboy. That was before I read Jules Verne for the first time, when I was eleven. I also think it would be real interesting to see the future, to see the progress of mankind. I mean, think of how far we've gone within the past, oh, fifty years or so. The discovery of electricity has done wonders for modern technology - and indoor plumbing is nice, too. It's nice not to have to run out to the outhouse whenever you have to relieve yourself.'

'You do have a good point, Emmett,' Karen said, softly. 'Electricity can be very dangerous, though, if you aren't careful. You have to be careful not to touch any bare wires - or you could be electricuted.'

'It is certainly nice to have a radio to entertain you, though' Leanne added. 'It's also nice to be able to listen to phonographs. Going out to the movie theatres is nice, too. I mean, I just simply adore Shirley Temple. She's got those adorable ringlets, and who can resist those gorgeous dimples. She's a very talented child actress.'

'Anyway, Nancy hasn't read Jules Verne, yet,' explained Emmett, 'but I suggested to her that she might enjoy his stories, if she enjoys reading science fiction. 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea is a great book by Jules Verne. This author has had such a profound effect on my life, I even tried to dig towards the centre of the earth. I didn't get too far, though.'

'Oh, yeah, I still remember that,' Leanne said, smiling. 'I think it's impossible to dig to the centre of the earth. Also, it's my understanding that it's really hot down there. In fact, some even believe that hell is literally in the centre of the earth.'

'I really don't want to think about hell,' Emmett said, cringing at the thought. 'Anyway, I hope to one day invent something that actually works. It can get so discouraging, but I'm not one too give up easily.'

'That's the spirit, Emmett,' Karen said, encouragingly. 'This is one thing I really admire about you, Emmett. You stay true to yourself, and you don't try to conform just to be accepted. You're someone who is not afraid to be an individual. I think this world would be a much better place, if we could all learn to just accept one another who who they are, and not be so judgemental.'

Emmett was nodding in agreement. He wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, and Emmett was often a target of ridicule from the bullies in school. Unfortunately, intelligence wasn't exactly valued by many of Emmett's peers. Then there was also the fact that the Browns' family was rich, which was another factor that worked against Doc's favour - especially during the height of The Great Depression.

'Are you okay, Emmett?' Karen asked, softly. 'You're awfully quiet.'

'I guess I sometimes wish I had more friends,' Emmett said, quietly. 'It really does hurt to not be accepted, you know. I mean, I'm certainly not willing to change who I am, just so I can be liked - but it really hurt that some people cannot accept me for who I am. What is it that causes people to be so judgemental?'

'I think it's just human nature,' Leanne said, shrugging. 'People tend to fear what is different, so they tend to be very judgemental towards people they perceive to be different. I agree that uniqueness is something that should be valued, not shunned. Anyway, it's not like I'm all that popular myself. I mean, I'm really not into fancy clothing and all that stuff. I'd rather just wear what makes me feel comfortable.'

'Yeah, we may be a bunch of misfits,' added Karen, 'but we at least have each other. I'd rather have a few friends who accept me for who I am - than to have many friends that I really cannot be myself around. I think the popular people often feel real lonely among their so-called friends, because they're really only friends on a very superficial level. It's not like they really have the luxary of having friends they can turn to, when the going gets rough. Know what I mean?'

'I think you'd call them fair-weather friends,' said Leanne, nodding. 'They're really only your friends when things are going great - but, when the chips are down, then they don't want to have anything to do with you.'

'I understand what you girls are saying,' Emmett said, smiling. 'It is nice to have the two of you to be able to turn to, whenever I'm going through a rough time. I mean, I know the two of you will never judge me.'

'So, when are you going to leave, to pick up Nancy?' asked Leanne.

'Uh, I should probably start leaving real soon,' said Emmett, glancing at the clock on the wall. 'I was going to take her out for dinner, then we can go catch a movie.'

'Okay, Emmett, you have fun!' called out Leanne.

'I guess we'll see you at school tomorrow,' added Karen.

Emmett then embraced Leanne and Karen, before heading out to his car to pick up Nancy.


	2. Chapter 1

_March 9, 1986  
2:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly was over at the home of Dr. Emmett Brown and his wife, Clara - while he was babysitting their two children, Jules and Verne. The boys were busy playing Super Mario Brothers on their Nintendo Entertainment System, while Marty was eating popcorn and listening to KKHV on the stereo.

Within the past few days, Marty was curious to learn more about Doc's life, back when he was seventeen. He had asked his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker, to take over watching the kids for awhile, so that Marty could go back to 1938. Marty did feel a little guilty about using the time machine without consulting his friend, first. Still, he was worried that Doc would say 'no' to him. He really had no plans to alter history, though. He just wanted to visit his friend for maybe a day or so.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Marty went to answer it, and he saw that it was Jennifer.

'Hello, Jennifer,' greeted Marty. 'It's so nice to see you.'

'Hey, Marty, are you sure it's such a good idea?' asked Jennifer, as the two of them walked into the kitchen. 'I mean, shouldn't you ask Doc to use the time machine? You know how strongly he feels about preserving the space-time continuum, and all that.'

'I guess I'm worried he might say 'no' to me,' Marty replied, blushing a bit. 'It's just that I really would like to see Doc, back when he was my age. I mean, I wonder what high school was like for him. Besides, I could use a little break, after the torture Douglas Needles put me through the other day.'

'Yeah, I guess I see your point, Marty,' Jennifer said, nodding. 'I do wonder why Needles feels the need to pick on you so much. I mean, you haven't given in to any of his chicken dares, since you returned from 1885 last October.'

'Actually, that may be why,' Marty said, quietly. 'I mean, my ancestor, Seamus, had taught me a very valuable lesson about not needing to prove myself to others. Then, of course, there was last month - where we went back to 1880 to prevent Seamus' brother, Martin, from being stabbed with a bowie knife. I guess I have some kind of connection with Seamus, besides being a descendant of his. It's almost like he's my guardian angel, or something.'

'Yeah, and you know what the irony of that is?' asked Jennifer, laughing. 'When we went back in time, we said that we were the guardian angels of Martin and Juniper. It's amazing how our family had crossed paths in the past.'

'Yeah,' agreed Marty, 'and it is a little uncanny. Anyway, I guess my not giving in to his chicken dares have peeved him off a bit. I really hope he eventually leaves me alone. I wonder what his issue is, anyway.'

'He's maybe just jealous of you,' suggested Jennifer, softly. 'He's maybe just jealous that he's not as cute as you are. People who bully others are usually themselves insecure. Have you noticed how bullies are always surrounded by their lackeys? If anyone is a coward, it's the bullies themselves - because they never bully people one-on-one. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, Jennifer,' replied Marty, nodding. 'I see what you mean. I mean, I have noticed the same back in 1955 with Biff Tannen and his gang - and even back in 1885, with Buford Tannen and his gang. You make a good point, Jennifer.'

'So what was it like being in 1885, anyway?' asked Jennifer.

'Let's just say that I find that era to be somewhat boring,' replied Marty. 'I guess it's because I'm so used to the modern conveniences of the present, that I feel lost - when I have to go without. I mean, even things like indoor plumbing were non-existent back then. It's not until you go back in time, that you realize how much of the modern conveniences you take for granted. I mean, even back in 1955, I realized how much I missed about the present. Like rock and roll music was still a very new concept back then, and there was none of the loud music that we have today. I remembered how I posed as Darth Vadar from Planet Vulcan to my father, to get him to ask Lorraine out to the dance. I really scared the shit out of him when I blasted some Van Halen music into his ears.'

'Yeah, I suppose people who are not used to hard rock,' Jennifer said, nodding, 'may be a little frightened by the style. We may have a tough time imagining life without hard rock - but people who are not used to it would definitely be turned off by it.'

'Well, let's take Clara, for instance,' explained Marty. 'When she first came to the present, she was turned off by a lot of our technology and such. Of course, nowadays, we do have problems with pollution - so that would definitely be a turn off for people from the past. I guess we tend to not value nature as much, nowadays, as we really should. Of course, technology and nature can harmoniously co-exist together.'

'Well, yeah, of course they can,' Jennifer said, softly. 'I still remember when I was in your future home in 2015, I was a bit turned off by how much technology we had. It's almost like our future selves owned the scene screen to make up for how much technology we've been over-run by. Whatever you do, Marty, let's see to it that we do not move to Hilldale in the future. Believe me, Marty, it's not all that it's cracked up to be. Also, let's see to it that we do not get married in the Chapel o' Love.'

'Sounds like a deal with me,' Marty agreed, smiling. 'I hope that our band does get discovered in the future. I don't expect our band to become the next Beatles or anything. Even if we just became a one hit wonder band, that would at least be something. Of course, I do still plan to attent college next year - as I might need a back-up job, in case we don't ever get discovered.'

'Now that is smart thinking, Marty,' Jennifer said, admiringly. 'I know a lot of teenagers who hope to become rock stars never get discovered, so we do definitely have to be realistic. Granted, I think it is a shame that so much great talent goes undiscovered, but I guess there are limits to how many bands a record label can sign. I mean, I don't really know how the record industry works - but it's probably not as simple as it seems to us.'

'Yeah, and think of all the Canadian bands that never make it on this side of the border,' added Marty. 'It's such a shame, really, as Canada does have a lot of talented bands. Like Harlequin, for instance - I bet hardly anybody else at our school besides us know who they are.'

'Yeah, I see what you're saying, Marty,' Jennifer said, gently. 'I'm sure Australia has a lot of great talent, too, that never made it into this country.'

'Well, anyway, Jennifer,' said Marty, 'I should get going now. I plan to return in five minutes, so you'll barely miss me. On my end, though, I'll probably be gone for a day or two. So, Jennifer, I really do love you.'

'I love you, too, Marty,' replied Jennifer, as she embraced Marty.

Marty had returned Jennifer's hug, then he went out to the lab to step into Doc's DeLorean, and head back to 1938. 


	3. Chapter 2

_March 9, 1938  
3:00 PM PST_

As soon as Marty had broken the time barrier, he had flown the DeLorean into Hill Valley Park, and he had parked it between two pine trees. Marty then stepped out and decided to walk into town. As he walked towards the courthouse, he saw that the clock from the clock tower was still working.

_Of course_, Marty thought to himself, _the clock tower doesn't get struck by lightening for over 17 years. Hey, come to think of it, this is the same year that my parents were born. I wasn't even thinking about that, when I chose this year. Yeah, my father would be month old, now - and my mother would be two months old. The Baines haven't moved to Hill Valley yet, though. I wonder if my grandfather would remember me from my visit to 1925._

Marty then looked across from the courthouse - and he saw that the building was still called Larry's Cafe, as the building was in 1925. Apparently, Larry Carruthers had given ownership of the building to his son sometime between 1938 and 1955. Marty stepped into the building, and he heard jazz coming from the jukebox.

_Well, it's certainly not rock and roll_, Marty thought, _but I must say that the music isn't half-bad._

'Can I get you something, kid?' asked Larry, as he walked over to Marty's table.

'Uh, yeah, I'll have a Pepsi,' replied Marty, remembering that Pepsi Free and Tab didn't exist yet.

'That will be five cents,' replied Larry.

Marty reached into his wallet, pulled out a nickel, and handed it to Larry. Marty did see to it that he had the proper currency for the era. Marty then listened to the music from the jukebox, as he waited for his Pepsi to come. Then the door flew open, and he saw a teenage boy with blond hair walking in with two girl.

'Oh, Emmett,' gushed one of the girls, 'I am so happy for you?'

'Emmett,' Marty whispered. He figured that Emmett wasn't a very common name, even in this era. The boy did appear to have Doc's facial figure. Marty then turned to Emmett, and said, 'Hey, excuse me, sir.'

'Uh, hello,' Emmett said, shyly, 'what do you want?'

'Is your name Emmett Brown?' asked Marty.

'Uh, yeah, that's my name,' stammered Emmett. 'Who are you, and where did you hear of me from?'

'Oh, my name is, uh, Michael Lewis,' replied Marty, remembering that he had assumed the alias of Huey Lewis in 1925, 'and I guess I just wanted to get to know you, because you seem like a very interesting person.'

Emmett then narrowed his eyes in suspician, and he asked, 'Oh, really? You're serious?'

'Well, yeah, I'm serious,' Marty said, quietly. 'Why wouldn't I be? I just want to be your friend.'

'Sorry if I seemed a bit rude,' Emmett said, blushing. 'It's just that most of the other guys don't want to have anything to do with me. I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school. In fact, many of the other kids regard me as a freak.'

'Well, that's just not right,' Marty said, softly. 'It's a shame that so many of our peers can be so closed-minded and shallow. I have no use for snobs and bullies. Hey, why don't you guys come sit with me?'

'Sure, I guess we can,' replied Emmett. 'So I gather you're new in town.'

'Uh, sorta, yeah,' mumbled Marty. 'I'm just here for a week, uh, visiting some relatives. I was hoping to make some friends while I stay here.'

'Okay, well,' said Emmett. 'These are my friends. The blonde is Karen Smith, while the brunette is Leanne Sawyer.'

'Hi, Karen and Leanne,' Marty said, smiling.

Emmett then sat with Marty, while Karen and Leanne sat opposite them.

'Do you like spaghetti and garlic bread?' asked Emmett, smiling.

'Oh, yes, I do,' replied Marty, 'as long as the spaghetti sauce doesn't have any meat in it.'

'Yeah, I don't like meat in my sauce, either,' said Emmett. 'I like my spaghetti with marinara sauce and parmeson cheese.'

'Yeah, meat tends to ruin the taste,' said Karen, nodding.

'I don't like meat at all,' added Leanne. 'I'm a vegetarian. Do you know what a vegetarian is?'

'Yeah, I do,' replied Marty, 'it's someone who doesn't eat meat.'

'Right,' replied Leanne, nodding, 'I happen to love animals so much, that I cannot bear the thought of eating them. I also don't wear fur or leather. I do wear wool, though, as you don't have to kill sheep to get their wool.'

'Do you eat eggs and drink milk?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, I do eat eggs,' replied Leanne, 'as they are unfertalized, and not necessarily alive. I don't drink milk, simply because I don't like the taste of it. I do eat dairy products, though, like cheese and ice cream. Cows have to be milked, and you don't have to kill cows to get their milk.'

'If you mind me asking,' said Marty, 'what are your opinions on abortion?'

'I think abortion is a disgrace to humanity,' said Leanne, shaking her head. 'I don't believe in killing unborn babies. If you don't want a child, then just give it up for adoption. Basically, I believe in rights for all living creatures.'

'Yeah, Leanne is quite the activist,' Karen teased, gently.

'Hey, who are ya calling activist?' Leanne protested, playfully. 'Do you consider people who fight for equal rights for women and coloured people to be activists?'

'Hey, now,' Karen chided, gently, 'you act like activist is such a negative term. I think it's good to be proactive, and to stand up for what you believe in.'

'Yeah, you're right, Karen,' replied Leanne. 'It's just that 'activist' is a word that our opponents use to malign us and our cause, so I don't really like that word.'

Then Larry went up to the table, and asked, 'Are you kids ready to order something?'

'Yeah,' replied Emmett, 'we'll have spaghetti with marinara sauce, and some garlic break. Also, a Pepsi for each of us.'

'Okay, then,' said Larry, 'that will be two dollars and 63 cents.'

Marty nearly fainted, when he heard the price. It was amazing how much inflation has gone up within the last 48 years. He dreaded the year 2015, though, when inflation would go up so much that he would be asked to 'thumb a hundred bucks' to save the clock tower.

'Hey, are you okay, Michael?' Karen asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' replied Marty. 'I guess I just have a lot on my mind, that's all.'

'How do you like the music?' asked Leanne.

'Uh, the music is pretty good,' replied Marty, figuring that jazz was about the closest thing they had to rock and roll back in 1938. 


	4. Chapter 3

_March 9, 1938  
5:00 PM PST_

Marty was amazed by how the town looked, as Emmett drive him and the two girls over to his house. The town was sort of a cross between how he had seen it in 1925 and 1955. There were definitely more houses in 1938, than there were in 1925. Still, the town had fewer houses in 1938, than it did in 1955. His grandfather, Arthur, would be 30 years old and married to Sylvia - and his father, George, would have just been born.

As far as the Tannen family goes, Jiff would be 31 - and Biff would be not quite a year old yet. He hoped that Jiff would not recognize him from 1925. Marty remembered hearing that Jiff had been arrested not long after Biff was born - and Jiff's wife, Emma, had died when Biff was only five. As a result, Biff had spent the rest of his life growing up with Tiffany Gertrude Tannen. Back in 1925, she still went by the name of Tiff - but, by 1955, she was using her middle name, Gertrude.

Marty remembered hearing about how TG Tannen was often strict, and how she would scold Biff repeatedly - apparently turning Biff into a bitter guy and a bully. The ironic thing was, TG Tannen had been trying a little too hard from prevent Biff from becoming like his father - but her oppressive stance had, instead, produced the opposite results. Marty had to feel sorry for TG Tannen, as she not only had Buford for a father - but she was also destined to carry on a lineage of bullies.

'Are you all right, Mike?' Emmett asked, concerned. 'You seem so quiet.'

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine,' replied Marty. 'I'm just looking around, and getting myself acquainted with this time, uh, town.'

'This is a great town, isn't it?' Karen asked, softly. 'It's a quiet and peaceful place to live. It's just a shame that many of the kids in our school can be pretty mean.'

'Say, uh,' stammered Marty, 'one of them wouldn't happen to be a Tannen?'

'How do you know about the Tannens?' asked Leanne, confused.

'Oh, I've heard about them,' replied Marty. 'I heard that they were notorious for being bullies. My older brother told me about how he met Jiff in 1925, and how Jiff was a major bully. He bullied Arthur McFly, among others.'

'Oh, I heard Jiff got arrested last month,' explained Karen. 'He was charged for robbery, as he kept walking out of Larry's Cafe without paying. His wife, Emma, is raising up Biff. Gee, I hope Biff doesn't become like his father.'

_I'm afraid you're in for a disappointment_, thought Marty.

'I heard that Ol' Lady Tannen now goes by her middle name, Gertrude,' said Leanne, shaking her head. 'She has expressed deep disappointment in her son.'

'I'd almost feel sorry for Jiff,' added Emmett, 'if he wasn't such a nasty tyrant. I can imagine how awful it must feel to know that your own mother is disappointed in you.'

'Yeah, I can imagine the feeling,' said Marty. In the old timeline, before Marty had gone back to 1955 and improved her family life, her mother would occassionally get into those moods - where she would berate Marty, and tell him what a disappointment he was. Her alcoholic mother had a tendency to go through rapid mood swings. In the new and improved timeline, though, Marty had a much better relationship with her parents. Furthermore, Biff Tannen was no longer harassing the McFlys - although he could still be pretty nasty, when he was away from his customers. He also tend a tendency to rip his customers off by trying to charge them for two coats of wax on the car - when he has only put one coat.

'My father did want me to become a physician like him,' Emmett explained. 'However, when I told him that I wanted to be a scientist, he was understanding. My parents have always been very supportive of me - which is one thing that I'm very grateful for. It's a shame that some of our peers can be very superficial and shallow.'

'So, are Karen and Leanne the only friends you have?' asked Marty, feeling a bit sad for his friend.

'Well, I wouldn't say that they're my only friends,' Emmett said, slowly. 'I am dating a girl named Nancy right now. There are other kids in school that I'm friendly acquaintences with. Sometimes, it does seem like the whole school is against me - whem in reality, it's really only a loud minority of kids who actively make fun of me. I guess I tend to be real shy, because I worry that other people might not like me. I guess, in the end, I'm not really one to like large crowds. I'd rather have just a few friends who like me for who I am - than to have many friends who are only my friends on a superficial level.'

'Yeah,' said Karen, nodding, 'I sometimes think the popular kids tend to feel even more lonely than we do, when you really think about it. Can you imagine how hard it must feel, to always feel the need to impress your friends? The fact that you can never just be yourself around your friends, or be able to turn to them when the going gets rough? I'm sure it must be a very painful experience. When you think about it, being popular really is not all that it's cracked up to be.'

'Wow!' Marty gasped. 'I must say, Karen, you really are such a deep thinker. This is probably something that many of us don't ever really think about. Yeah, I guess I'm somewhat popular at my school. It's because I try to be nice and friendly to everyone. I really don't have much use for snobs or bullies - or politicians.'

Everyone cracked up laughing at Marty's last statement.

'I sometimes feel sorry for the politicians,' Karen said, smiling, 'because bashing politicians does seem to be the hip thing to do. The truth is, though, very few politicians really care about humanity had large - and most politicians can be very deceptive. At any rate, I'm not really one to like discussing politics.'

'Yeah, me either,' Marty said, nodding. 'I tend to shy away from the discussion of politics. I mean, I've even heard of people breaking up friendships - because of political disagreements. I think it's sad, really. I mean, isn't it better to just agree to disagree? I really don't think having a difference of opinion in anything is really worth breaking up a friendship over.'

'Right, I completely agree with you,' said Leanne. 'Some people can be very stubborn and opinionated, though. I think it's much better to embrace diversity, then to try to shame people for being different.'

'Right,' agreed Marty. 'In an ideal world, we would all take a 'live and let live' approach to life - and not judge other people for being different. The problem is, we have too many busybodies in this world.'

'Yeah, you can sau that again,' said Karen, shaking her head.

'Well, folks,' said Emmett, as he parked the car into the driveway. 'We are home, now!'

Marty stepped out, and he followed Emmett into the mansion. It was the same mansion that Emmett lived in in 1955. It would be nice to be able to see inside that building again. The building probably looked different from inside in this time, as Emmett's parents still lived in the building.


	5. Chapter 4

_March 9, 1938  
4:30 PM PST_

'Mom! Dad!' called out Emmett, as he walked into the house. 'I'm home!'

'Are you going out to the drive-in theatre with Nancy tonight, honey?' asked Mrs. Brown.

'Yeah, I am,' replied Emmett, smiling. 'By the way, Mom, I have a new friend. His name is Michael Lewis. He's such a nice boy.'

'It's nice to meet you, Michael,' Mrs. Brown said, smiling. 'So, where did you come from?'

'I came here from San Francisco,' explained Marty. 'I'm just in town, visiting some relatives.'

'Aww, that sounds lovely,' gushed Mrs. Brown. 'By the way, try to stay out of my husband's way, tonight. He's had a bad day at work, and he's in a bit of a grumpy mood right now. Also, I've made some rhubarb pie, if you kids would like some.'

'That would be great, Mrs. Brown,' replied Marty. 'Thank you.'

'Yeah, Aunt Sarah,' added Karen, 'you're a great cook. You make very delicious pies.'

'Thank you, Aunt Sarah,' added Leanne. 'I lover your pies, too.'

'Whoa, wait a minute,' gasped Marty. 'You're all cousins?'

'That's right,' Leanne said, nodding. 'From all sides of the family. We happen to be the same age and live in the same town, so that's how we became good friends.'

'Wow!' gushed Marty. 'That sounds really awesome!'

'Uh, awesome?' Karen asked, confused. 'Awesome in what way? In what way does our relationship inspire awe?'

'Oh, uh, well,' stammered Marty, 'I'm pretty awed by it. I mean, you don't see something like that happen everyday, you know?'

'Well, we've always thought it was _amazing_,' Leanne offered, 'but I never thought of it as awe-inspiring.'

Marty was blushing. He figured he needed to watch his slang more, when he was in the past. After all, it's not the first time his usage of modern slang had led to odd looks in the past. He remembered how Seamus and Maggie were baffled by his usage of the phrase 'far out' back in 1885.

'Well, uh, anyway,' stammered Marty. 'What shall we do? I mean, what do you guys do for fun?'

'Well, we could play cards,' suggested Emmett. 'Do you know how to play Crazy Eights?'

'Uh, yeah,' replied Marty, 'that I know how to play.'

'So, Michael,' asked Emmett, 'I'm just wondering, do you have any talents? I like to work on inventions - but, unfortunately, most of them fail on me.'

'Well, yeah, actually,' replied Marty, 'I like to play the guitar and sing.'

'Oh, yeah, my mom has a guitar, too,' replied Emmett. 'Maybe, later on tonight, you can play some songs for us. So I gather you love music?'

'Oh, yeah, I'm a huge music lover!' gushed Marty.

'What kind of music do you like?' asked Leanne.

'Well, uh...' Marty stammered. He couldn't exactly tell them that he liked rock and roll - as that style of music didn't exist, yet. Fortunately, he had thought to bring his headset and some cassettes back with him - so that he could listen to some rock and roll in the DeLorean. He figured that jazz was about the closest thing that had to rock and roll in the '30s. 'I guess I like jazz the best.'

'Who are some of your favourite jazz musicians?' asked Karen.

'Well, uh, I like...' Marty had scrambled to think of some jazz musicians he heard of. Frank Sinatra? No, that wasn't until the 1940s. No musicians came to mind. Truth to be told, Marty had listened almost exclusively to rock and roll - and its softer varient, pop. 'I guess I don't really have any favourite musicians. I like them all.'

'So, do you like baseball, any?' asked Leanne. 'Sometimes, we like to the baseball stadium and watch.'

'I go more for the atmosphere and the snacks,' Karen said, laughing, 'rather then for the game itself. It's nice to go out and do things, you know?'

'Yeah, uh, right,' replied Marty. 'Well, to be honest, I'm not really that much into sports. I guess it is kinda rare for a male to not be into sports - but I just never really understood it. I guess music is more passion. Music allows for more creativity, than sports do. Also, listening to music is one of the very things that you can effortlessly multi-task to. I mean, you can listen to music while you eat, exercise, or do work around the house.'

'Wow!' gasped Leanne. 'I never really looked at it that way before. So how many records do you own?'

Marty thought for a moment. He must have over a thousand cassettes, along with a few LP vinyls. He figured that people back in the '30s would not be able to afford to buy that many records, coupled with the fact that there wasn't as much recorded music back then. 'I have quite a few, I guess,' Marty said, somewhat vaguely.

'So you're not sure how much, exactly?' asked Karen. 'Well, would like some more rhubarb pie? It's really good stuff, isn't it?'

'Oh, yes, please,' replied Marty. 'I haven't really had too much rhubarb pie in my life, It's definitely great stuff, though. I certainly don't like eating raw rhubarb, though. That stuff tastes pretty sour, you know?'

'I dunno,' Leanne said, shrugging, 'I kinda like sour, some of the time.'

'Well, I like dill pickles,' Marty said, 'especially the kosher kind. I like eating grapefruit, too - but I need sugar on it. I guess I have more of a sweet tooth.'

'You know,' Leanne said, quietly, 'eating too much sugar isn't good for your teeth. It can give you cavities, you know?'

'Yeah, well, I always brush my teeth,' Marty said, 'and I floss them, too. I tend to have this problem when it comes to eating sweet versus savoury. After I have the sweet taste in my mouth, then I want to eat something savoury - and vice versa. You ever have that problem?'

'Yeah, I guess I do, some of the time,' replied Emmett. 'Overall, though, I would have to say that I prefer savoury. I don't really like frosting on my cake, for instance. I think cake frosting can be a little too sweet, you know?'

'I loved cake frosting, when I was a kid,' said Karen. 'Almost all kids I know love cake frosting. As of late, though, it can be a little too sweet for my liking. It's funny how tastes can change like that, eh? I don't even like chocolate bars all that much, these days.'

'Oh, really?' gaped Marty. 'I love chocolate bars, especially Hershey's.'

'Yeah, Hershey's is nice,' replied Emmett. 'So, anyway, shall we play Crazy Eights, now?'

Marty and the others all nodded. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. I would also like to thank SeleneThePunkieVampire for the idea for this chapter.**

_March 9, 1938  
6:00 PM PST_

'So, Mike, you said you play the guitar, right?' asked Karen.

'Yeah, I do,' replied Marty, smiling. 'You want me to play you some songs?'

'Oh, that would be lovely!' gasped Leanne. 'I would love to hear you play.'

'I'll go get the guitar right now,' Emmett said, smiling. He then ran upstairs to grab the guitar from the storage room, and he returned in five minutes. He then handed the guitar to Marty, and said, 'Hear you go.'

Marty then draped the guitar over his shoulder - and, with his guitar pick, he strummed the beginning chords to his favourite song, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

'Wow, Mike!' gasped Leanne. 'You're good!'

'Thank you!' Marty said, smiling. He then began to sing, 'The power of love is a curious thing... Make a one man weep, make another man sing... Change a hawk to a little white dove... More than a feeling, that's the power of love...'

Marty saw that Emmett and her two cousins were smiling, as they were obviously enjoying the music. Marty beamed with pride.

'Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream...' Marty continued singing. 'Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream... Make a bad one good make a wrong one right... Power of love that keeps you home at night...'

Emmett and his cousins gave Marty the thumbs-up sign, as they were swaying in time to the music. Marty smiled back at them.

Marty then got into the chorus, as he sang, 'You don't need money, don't take fame... Dont need no credit card to ride this train... It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes... But it might just save your life... That's the power of love... That's the power of love...'

After Marty had finished, he bowed to his audience. Emmett and her two cousins were clapping vigorously.

'Wow, Mike!' gasped Karen. 'That was great! You sure have a lot of talent!'

'Aw, thank you very much!' replied Marty.

'Why don't you play us another song?' suggested Leanne. 'We love to hear you play.'

Marty then launched into another one of his favourite songs, Come Sail Away by Styx.

'I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea...' Marty started to sing. 'I've got to be free, free to face the life that's ahead of me... On board, I'm the captain, so climb aboard... We'll search for tomorrow on every shore... And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on...'

Marty glanced at his audience, as they all smiled at him.

'I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory...' Marty continued.  
'Some happy, some sad... I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had... We live happily forever, so the story goes... But somehow we missed out on that pot of gold... But we'll try best that we can to carry on...'

Marty then gazed at his audiance and smiled at them, as he launched into the chorus.

'A gathering of angels appeared above my head...' Marty continued, with gusto. 'They sang to me this song of hope, and this is what they said... They said come sail away, come sail away... Come sail away with me... Come sail away, come sail away... Come sail away with me...'

It was obvious to Marty as his audience was really getting into the music.

'I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise...' Marty continued to sing. 'They climbed aboard their starship and headed for the skies... Singing come sail away, come sail away... Come sail away with me... Come sail away, come sail away... Come sail away with me.'

Marty then bowed to his audience again, once the song was finished.

'You know, Mike,' Leanne said, smiling, 'I've never heard these songs before. Where did you learn them?'

'Oh, uh, I learned them from my relatives,' Marty said, smiling. He figured that playing those songs in front of Emmett and his cousins would be pretty safe, and would not be likely to create a time paradox.

'Well, I love them!' Leanne gushed. Emmett and Karen had nodded in agreement

'Are you guys ready for another song?' Marty asked, smiling. He was really enjoying this.

'Oh, yes, you bet,' Leanne said, smiling widely. 'You're an excellent guitarist, Mike!'

'Thanks,' replied Marty, as he launched into playing the beginning of Time For Me To Fly by REO Speedwagon.

'You're very welcome,' replied Leanne.

'I've been around for you...' Marty sand out. 'I've been up and down for you... But I just can't get any relief... I've swallowed my pride for you... I've lived and lied for you... But you still make me feel like a thief...'

Marty was pleased to see that Emmett and his cousins like this song, too.

'You got me stealin' your love away, 'cause you never give it...' continued Marty. 'Peeling the years away and we can't relive it... Oh, I make you laugh and you make me cry... I believe it's time for me to fly...'

By the time Marty got to the chorus, his audience was obviously really into the song. With lots of energy, Marty sang, 'Time for me to fly, oh, I've got to set myself free... Time for me to fly - and that's just how it's got to be... I know it hurts to say goodbye... But it's time for me to fly...'

When Marty finished the song, everyone clapped.

'It was kinda sad,' remark Leanne, 'but it's beautiful.'

'Can you play one more song for us?' asked Karen.

'Oh, I think I can' Marty said, smiling, as he began to strum the opening chords for Hold the Line by Toto.

'Maybe you could play more for us tomorrow,' suggested Emmett. 'I'll have to go pick up Nancy after your next song.'

Marty just smiled at Emmett, as he began to sing, 'It's not in the way that you hold me... It's not in the way you say you care... It's not in the way you've been treating my friends... It's not in the way that you'll stay till the end... It's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you do...'

Marty beamed with pride, as he saw his audience swaying in time to the beat.

'Hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh...' Marty continued singing. 'Hold the line, love isn't always on time, oh oh oh...'

Marty once again bowed to his audience, as they applauded.

'Well, Mike, it's sure nice to hear you play,' Emmett said, admiringly. 'Well, I'll have to get going. I was about to drop off Karen and Leanne and pick up Nancy. Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?'

'Uh, no, I'll be fine, thanks,' Marty said, smiling.

'Well, are you sure?' Emmett asked. 'I mean, I really don't mind.'

'Well, it's very nice of you to offer, Emmett,' Marty replied, smiling at his friend. 'However, I think I could use the walk. I mean, it's a nice day out - so I might as well get out and enjoy the nice weather.'

'That's a good idea,' Leanne said, admiringly. 'I should probably start taking more walks myself, and get some exercise. Unfortunately, I'm dead tired right now. So, should we meet again, tomorrow?'

'How about Larry's Cafe?' suggested Marty. 'They serve great food there.'

'Does that sound fine with you girls?' Emmett asked Leanne and Karen.

'Yeah, it sounds great,' replied Leanne.

'Sounds like a wonderful plan,' agreed Karen. Then, turning to Marty, she said, 'It's so nice meeting you, Mike.'

'Yeah, Mike, it was a real pleasure meeting you,' agreed Leanne.

'So, 4:00 tomorrow afternoon, then?' asked Emmett.

Marty and the girls nodded in agreement.

'Take care of yourself, Mike,' Emmett said, smiling.

'Thank you! I will!' replied Marty, as he then headed back to Hill Valley Park, where he had hidden the DeLorean. 


	7. Chapter 6

_March 9, 1938  
7:00 PM PST_

As Emmett was driving over to Nancy's home, he kept thinking about this mysterious Michael Lewis. He remembered meeting a Huey Lewis thirteen years ago. This Michael did seem to resemble Huey a lot. Maybe they were brothers, or something. Perhaps Huey had told Michael about him, and that's why Mike was so interested in being friends with him. Mike seemed nice enough, at any rate.

Emmett felt bad about initially regarding his new friend with suspicion, but it's not like he had too many friends. Besides, he has had a bad experience in the past with people pretending to be his friend, because they wanted something from him. Then there was the one time, when he was in ninth grade, that some boys had pretended to be his friend, only to set him up for humiliation.

There were a few kids at school, like Holly Green and Todd Blake, who were nice to him - simply because they believed in being nice to everyone. Then there were other misfits at school that Emmett occassionally talked with. For the most part, though, his group of friends just consisted of his cousins and himself.

As soon as Emmett had reached Nancy's home, he parked into the driveway, walked up to the house, and rang the doorbell.

'Emmett!' gushed Nancy, as she opened the door. 'How is everything going? It's so nice to see you! Would you like a Pepsi and some brownies?'

'Everythings going great, Nancy,' replied Emmett, as he walked into the house. 'I have a new friend. Even though he's just staying here for a week. His name is Michael Lewis. He seems like a very nice fellow.'

'Oh, good for you, Emmett,' replied Nancy, as she hugged Emmett. 'I think it is very unfair how some of the kids at school pick on you. I have always defended you, though. In fact, I had a crush on you for about two years.'

'It makes me feel so good to hear that,' replied Emmett, smiling.

'You are a very unique person, Emmett,' Nancy continued, as he handed Emmett a bottle of pepsi and a big slab of brownie. 'I believe this world could be a much better place, if we all learned to embrace diversity. I mean, think about it. This world would be a rather boring place if we all were the same. Just think, if everyone was a fireman, then where would all the plumbers be?'

'You make a very good point, Nancy,' Emmett said, smiling. 'Variety is the spice of life, isn't it? Uniqueness is something that should be embraced.'

'I've always felt like I was different from other people,' Nancy explained. 'My refusal to conform with my peers has caused not only my peers to question my mental wellbeing, but adults have questioned my wellbeing, too. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you. We have so much in common. We're both not like other people.'

'Well, Nancy,' Emmett said, as he put his arm around her, 'shall we go to the drive-in theatre, now? How does that sound?'

'That sounds nice and romantic,' Nancy said, coyly.

Then Emmett and Nancy headed out to Emmett's car.

oooooooooo

Marty decided to walk around the Courthouse Square, to see what the place looked like. He was feeling a bit hungry, so he decided to step into Larry's Cafe. At soon as he stepped in, someone had waved him over.

'Oh, uh, hello,' Marty stammered, then he realized the man looked very familiar to him. The man was accompanied by a dark-haired woman and a baby.

'Hi, there,' greeted the man. 'Are you, by any chance, related to Huey Lewis?'

'Uh, yes, I am,' replied Marty, trying not to smile at the idea of being related to the real Huey Lewis. 'My name is Michael Lewis. Huey is my older brother.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael,' replied the man. 'My name is Arthur McFly. This is my wife, Sylvia - and this is our son, George. Would you like to hold him?'

'Oh, sure!' gushed Marty, excitedly. 'I would like to. I mean, he looks so adorable.'

'Hey, Georgie,' cooed Arthur, as he picked up the baby to hand to Marty. 'This is Michael. Can you say hi to him?'

Marty rocked the baby back and forth, as the baby smiled. The idea of holding his father as a baby, for some reason, felt even more surreal than holding his great-grandfather as a baby. Perhaps it was the irony of knowing this this baby would, one day, be responsible for _his_ birth.

'Oh, I can tell he likes you already!' gushed Sylvia. 'Our little Georgie doesn't usually take too well to strangers.'

'You do have one precious little boy,' Marty said, smiling. 'Take good care of him, okay?'

'Oh, we will,' Sylvia replied, smiling back. 'Say, would you like to join us for dinner? Or are you meeting someone else here?'

'Oh, sure, I would love to eat with you guys,' replied Marty. He didn't really mind eating alone, but he felt it would be nice to get to know his grandparents better.

'So, how is Huey doing?' asked Arthur. 'I haven't seen him, since thirteen years ago. Is he in town visiting, too?'

'Uh, no, he isn't,' replied Marty. 'He's in San Francisco - and he's married, and they have five children.'

'Oh, okay,' Arthur said, smiling. 'Could you, by any chance, give us his address? I would love to hear from him, again.'

'Uh, no, sorry, I can't,' Marty stammered. 'He, uh, he doesn't want me to give out his address to just anyone.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' stammered Arthur. 'I guess it was a bit forward of me to ask. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.'

'Oh, don't worry about it, Arthur,' Marty said, quickly. 'So have you guys ordered yet?'

'Uh, no,' replied Arthur, 'we haven't decided what we wanted, yet. Do you know what you want, Michael?'

'Please, call me Mike,' Marty said, smiling. 'I'm thinking of maybe having fish and chips, with lots of tarter sause.'

'Uh, yeah, that sounds good,' Sylvia gushed. 'I think I'll order the same thing.'

'So will I,' agreed Arthur. 'I would like a chocolate milk, too.'

Just then, Larry came up to their table, and he asked, 'Are you people ready or order?'

'Yeah, we are,' replied Marty. 'I would like fish and chips - with extra tarter, please.'

'Sure,' replied Larry, as he jotted the order down on a piece of paper. 'Would you like the two-piece dinner or the three-piece dinner?'

'I'll have a three-piece dinner, please,' replied Marty.

'Would you like a soup or salad?' asked Larry.

'What kind of soups do you have?' asked Marty.

'We have chicken dumpling,' replied Larry, 'and we have chili.'

'I'll have chicken dumpling, please,' replied Marty.

'Baked potato or mashed?' asked Larry.

'Mashed, please,' replied Marty. 'With extra butter and no gravy.'

'Anything to drink?' asked Larry.

'Yeah, I'll have a chocolate milk,' replied Marty, 'and a water with no ice.'

'Will that be all, then?' asked Larry.

'Yeah, that's all,' replied Marty. 'Thanks!'

Larry then went to take the orders from Arthur and Sylvia. Then he headed back into the kitchen.

'They have great chicken dumpling soup,' Sylvia remarked.

'Why don't you want gravy on your potatoes?' asked Arthur. 'Their gravy is good.'

'I just like my potatoes with butter, salt, and pepper,' replied Marty. 'So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been married.'

'We've been married for nearly six years, now,' replied Arthur. 'I met Sylvia at the factory two years before then.'

'Do you have a girlfriend, Mike?' asked Sylvia.

'Actually, yeah, I do,' replied Marty. 'She didn't come along, though. She stayed in San Francisco. We are destined to marry someday, though.'

'That's good to hear,' replied Sylvia. 


	8. Chapter 7

_March 9, 1938  
7:30 PM PST_

'This is such good fish, isn't it, Mike?' asked Arthur. 'I swear that this place serves the best fish. The tarter sauce is delicious, too.'

'I beg to differ with you, my dear,' countered Sylvia. 'Nobody makes fish as good as my dad does. My dad uses a secret recipe. Everyone in our neighbourhood said that he made the best fish.'

'My mom makes good breaded fish, too,' added Marty, smiling. 'She's a wonderful cook. I also really enjoy her stuffed shells.'

The door to the cafe then swung open, as four tough looking guys walked in. Marty recognized one of them as looking just like Douglas Needles. Another looked much like Raymond "Rex" Unger - who was a member of Needles' gang. The gang pretty much looked all too familiar to Marty. The gang sat at the booth in front of Marty.

"Howard, what do you have up your sleeve?" asked the gang members who looked like Rex Unger. "Emmett Brown's going to the Spring Picnic next week Tuesday?"

Marty's ears immediately perked up. It dawned on him that the gang leader must be Howard Needles, Douglas Needles' grandfather. Doc had mentioned to Marty how he was tormented by a certain Howard Needles, back when he was in high school.

"That's right, Rick." chimed in another gang member, "I heard he's going with Nancy Watson. I just can't believe that the two of them are in love."

"Yeah, what does she see in him, anyway?" asked another gang member. "How could anyone in her right mind love someone like him? He's just a complete freak!"

"I haven't got a clue," replied Howard, "but no matter. I'm sure Nancy wouldn't want to be with him anymore after the picnic. You see, we just plan to coat the seat of his chair with hair gel. Then, after Emmett sits down, the seat of his pants will be all wet - and it'll look like he peed his pants. Nancy would certainly dump him after that!"

The gang all burst out laughing as Marty felt very horrified. He had to warn his friend about this. However, there was also this whole problem of preserving the space-time continuum. He would have to think of something, though. He rather couldn't let these jerks to humiliate his friend.

"How will we be sure that Emmett sits there, though?" asked Rick. "How do we make sure our plan doesn't backfire?"

"What do you think, Rick?" asked Howard, rolling his eyes. "They'll have assigned seats at the picnic. Emmett will have no choice but to sit there!"

"Yeah, Richard Unger," chimed in the first gang member, "sometimes you can be so dense. Is it really any wonder you failed to usurp Howard's position as leader?"

"Anyway," continued Howard, "I'm on the decorating committee, so I'll see it it that Emmett is seated across the table from Nancy, and that we're seated near him."

"You mean we have to sit near him?" asked Rick, horrified. "Yuck! Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Howard asked, as he tapped Rick on the head. "Think, Rick, think! You think we're going to partake in a rather great prank, and then not enjoy the results? He might be disgusting, but he'll provide us with a good laugh."

Then Larry walked over to the gang's table, with a disgusted look on his face. The gang was talking pretty loudly, after all.

'Are you boys going to order something...' Larry asked, rather sharply, '... or are you boys just going to sit there and gab all night?'

'We'll have a basket of deep fried cheese curds,' Howard said, loudly, 'and four pepsis.'

'Will that be all, boys?' Larry asked.

'Yes, that will be all,' Howard replied, 'unless you can get us four beers, too.'

'Don't even think about it,' Larry said, sternly. 'You boys are too young to be drinking beer.'

Larry then walked back into the kitchen, before Howard could respond.

'Poor Emmett will be so embarrassed,' smirked the third gang member. 'Everyone will be laughing at him, and he'll wish he never came.'

'That's right, Jeb,' Howard said, chuckling. 'We'll really coat the chair with hair gel, and he won't even notice!'

'Well, let's go get some music on the juke box,' suggested the first gang member.

'That's a good idea, Moose,' said Howard, laughing. 'Go play some nice tunes!'

Then Moose headed up towards the juke box. Marty felt he had to warn his friend, somehow. He couldn't, in good conscience, just allow his friend to be humiliated - when he had overheard the gang's plans. He would think of something.

'Are you done eating, Mike?' asked Arthur. 'Are you wanting dessert?'

'Uh, no, I'm pretty full,' replied Marty. 'This was such good fish.'

'How about you, Sylvia?' Arthur asked, turning to his wife.

'I'm quite stuffed, myself,' replied Sylvia. Then, turning to Marty, she added, 'Wow! You ate all your fish? You sure do have a hearty appitite, don't you?'

Just then, baby George started crying. Sylvia lifted up George, and said, 'I think he needs to be changed. Why don't we head over to Hill Valley Park? Would you like to come with us, Mike?'

'Uh, yeah, sure,' replied Marty, as he was anxious to get as far away from Howard Needles and his gang as possible.

Arthur went up to the counter to pay the bill, as Marty helped Sylvia gather up their belongings. Marty and Sylvia then followed Arthur outside of the cafe.

'You seem rather quiet, Mike,' Arthur said, concerned. 'Are you all right?'

'Uh, yeah, I'm fine,' replied Marty. 'I guess I'm just a bit worried about Emmett Brown. You see, he's my friend, and I cannot just sit by and let Howard Needles and his gang humiliate him at the picnic.'

'Oh, I still remember when I was in high school,' Arthur said, shuddering. 'Jiff Tannen would always bully me into doing his homework - and he and his buddies were always mocking me. I heard that Jiff got arrested not long ago, though.'

'Why don't you just tell Emmett what you heard?' suggested Sylvia. 'I mean, if he's your friend, then you owe it to him to warn him about what might happen at the picnic.'

'Yeah, uh, yeah, you're right,' Marty stammered. 'I'll be seeing Emmett again tomorrow. I'll warn him, then.'

'Say, would you like to stay by our house?' offered Arthur. 'We have plenty of room where you can sleep. Do you have anywhere else to stay?'

Marty was silent for a minute. He really didn't want to sleep inside the DeLorean, as it was pretty cramped in there. He had already told Emmett he had planned on visiting relatives, so he didn't feel right asking if he could stay at the Browns' mansion.

'Uh, yeah, sure,' replied Marty. 'Thank you for offering. I was going to be staying here for a week. Is that, uh, okay with you?'

'Hey, that's no problem,' Arthur said, smiling. 'We also love to have company over.'

'You seem like a very bright boy,' added Sylvia, smiling. 'You know, you do look kinda familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere? Or are you related to someone I know.'

'It could be possible,' Marty said, shrugging. After all, he couldn't exactly explain to them that he was their grandson. 'It is a small world, after all.'

Sylvia and Arthur chuckled lightly. It would be awful if Sylvia suddenly developed a crush on Marty. Sylvia did seem to love her subservient husband, though.


	9. Chapter 8

_March 10, 1938  
3:15 PM PST_

Marty felt a little nervous, as he walked to Larry's Cafe. He was supposed to meet Emmett and his friends there. He really did agree with Sylvia's advice that he just tell Emmett what he overheard. However, he couldn't stop worrying about the space-time continuum. What if preventing his friend from being humiliated somehow ended up drastically altering the future? Still, he couldn't, in good conscience, just let his friend be publically humiliated. He then decided that he was going to warn his friend. Besides, the event did seem rather minor - and, most likely, it wasn't going to have a major impact on the space-time continuum. He then saw Emmett and his friends standing in front of the Cafe.

'Hello, Mike,' Emmett greeted, warmly. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm doing okay, I guess,' Marty said, shrugging.

Marty then followed Emmett and the girls, as they went to find an empty booth.

'So, what shall we have, today?' asked Karen. 'I could go for a BLT, right now.'

'Not me,' protested Leanne. 'I don't eat meat. Right now, I could go for some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream.'

'Breakfast?' Karen asked, making a face. 'I could go for two BLTs right now, with a side of applesauce and cinnamon. Maybe have a Pepsi to go along with the meal.'

'I'll have some fried chicken,' suggested Marty. 'I'll have some chicken and biscuits. That sounds delicious.'

Then Larry walked over to their table, and asked, 'Are you guys ready to order, now?'

oooooooooo

Just as Marty and his friends were looking at desserts, Howard Needles and his gang walked into the Cafe, and they made their way over to Marty and Emmett's table.

'Hey, Brown!' bellowed Howard. 'I thought I told you never to come in here!'

'Right,' Emmett said, rolling his eyes, 'and since when do you own this Cafe? Did you change your name to Larry? Who are you to order me around like that?'

'Well, it's gonna cost you,' snarled Howard. 'How much money have you got on you?'

'It's none of your business!' snapped Emmett. 'Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?'

'Yeah, Howard,' chimed in Marty, as he stood up to Howard, 'what the bloody hell do you have against Emmett? What did he ever to do you that was so unforgivable?'

Howard then stood up to his full length, which was rather intimidating to Marty, who was so short in height.'What is it to you, punk?' snarled Howard. 'Who the hell are you, anyway? Since when are you friends with Emmett Brown?'

'Since about 3:30 yesterday afternoon,' Marty replied, smirking.

Marty's wisecrack, unfortunately, only served to infuriorate Howard. 'All right, punk!' snarled Howard. 'Now you're gonna get it.'

'Whoa, whoa, Howard,' Marty asked, pointing his finger behind Howard, 'what's that?'

As Howard turned his head, Marty punched him out. Marty then pushed past Howard's gang, as he ran out of the cafe.

Howard then stood back up, and he turned to his gang, and said, 'Go get him!'

Howard and his gang then ran out of the Cafe and began to chase Marty. Marty ran with all of his might, looking desperately for a sign of a skateboard or something. None was to be found, though - and Howard and his gang eventually caught up with Marty. Two of the gang members then restrained Marty.

'Thought you could get away from me, runt, huh?' sneered Howard, chuckling. 'Too bad it didn't work.'

Howard then punched Marty in the stomach, causing Marty to cry out in pain. They then began to beat up Marty, until he was unconscious. Howard and his gang then ran away, laughing.

oooooooooo

'Oh, no!' gasped Emmett, with horror, when he saw that his new friend was unconscious.

'Let's take him over to your house,' suggested Leanne. 'It looks like he's been beaten up pretty badly.'

'It's a real shame that he got on Howard's bad side,' added Karen, shaking his head. 'Howard and his gang can be very ruthless to people they don't like.'

'Don't I know it?' groaned Emmett. 'He shouldn't have drawn attention to himself like that. He should have remained quiet.'

'Well, I guess he felt the need to defend you,' Karen suggested, with a wry smile. 'Anyway, he doesn't live around here - so it's not like he could have known just how ruthless Howard and his gang can be. He was just doing what he felt was right.'

'I guess you're right,' Emmett said, sighing. 'It's just that I feel so responsible.'

'Aw, Emmett, nobody is blaming you,' Leanne said, gently. 'It's just that Michael Lewis really does have a heart of gold. He apparently cares a lot about you, even if he did only know you for a day.'

'I dunno what to say,' Emmett said, as he blinked back tears. 'It's just that nobody has ever cared so deeply for me before - besides the two of you, that is.'

'He is a very precious individual,' Karen said, softly. 'I wish he was staying with us for longer than a week.'

'Well, let's go bring him to our mansion,' Emmett suggested, quietly. 'Mom is a nurse, and she'll take good care of him. I hope he's all right. I don't want him to die.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine,' Karen said, gently. 'He's just been knocked out pretty badly. That's all.'

Emmett and the girls then lifted up Michael Lewis, and they carried him over to Emmett's car. They then gently laid him in the back seat. The girls then sat in the front, while Emmett drove over to his mansion.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty began to stir. He was in a bit of a daze.

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Marty, still half-asleep.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' Sarah Brown told Marty, placing a damp rag on Marty's forehead. 'You've been asleep for almost seven hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Marty. 'It was terrible. I dreamed that my best friend was a teenager, and Needles was being mean to him.'

'Well, you're safe and sound, now,' Sarah said, soothingly. 'Here in the good ol' Brown mansion.'

'Brown mansion! Argh!' exclaimed Marty, jerking straight up. Marty was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw an older woman next to him. 'Well, you're my... you're my... my... Who are you?'

'My name's Brown,' Sarah told Marty. 'Sarah Brown.'

'Sarah Brown?' gasped Marty, stunned. 'You must be the Doc's mother.'

'Just relax now, honey,' Sarah told Marty, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. 'You've got a big bruise on your head.'

'So, who are you - if I may ask?' asked Charles Brown. 'How did you and my son meet?'

'Well, I was in town, visiting some relatives,' explained Marty, 'and I've heard about your son. So I decided I wanted to get to know him better. It is a real shame he doesn't have that many friends.'

'Ah, I see,' replied Charles. 'I think many of my son's peers feel threatened by him, because he is so intelligent. In fact, I think it's jealousy.'

'Yeah, I think you're right,' Marty said, sighing. 'It's such a shame, really.'

'Well, Mike,' Sarah asked, gently, 'are you hungry? I have some chocolate ice cream, if you want some.'

'That sounds wonderful,' replied Marty. 'Thank you, Mrs. Brown.' 


	10. Chapter 9

_March 10, 1938  
11:15 PM PST_

Marty was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ice cream, when the doorbell rang. Emmett went to answer it, and he saw a couple standing there with a baby carriage.

'Are you Emmett Brown?' asked the man, a bit nervously.

'Uh, yeah, I am,' stammered Emmett. 'Who are you? I mean, how may we help you?'

'I'm Arthur McFly,' replied the man. 'We were wondering if Michael Lewis was staying here. When he didn't return for supper, we were real worried about him. I'm worried he might have been hurt, or something.'

'Oh, yeah, he's in the kitchen,' replied Emmett. 'He was beaten up real badly by Howard Needles and his gang, so we took him to our place. He woke up just a little while ago.'

'Well, I hope he's okay,' Arthur said, shaking his head with concern. 'Do you know he got beat up by those thugs?'

'It was because he defended me,' Emmett said, blushing. 'When Howard was bullying me, Mike had decided to stand up for me.'

'He's certainly a lot like his brother,' Arthur said, smiling a little. 'I remember, back when I was in high school, when Huey was visiting in town, he once defended me against Jiff Tannen and his gang. He also got badly hurt, as a result.'

'Mike is certainly a very wonderful person,' Emmett said, smiling. 'I was initially suspicious of him, because not too many people really want to be my friend. I warmed up to him very quickly, though. I was so amazed he actually decided to stand up for me. Not too many would do that for me.'

'Wow, if I didn't know any better,' Arthur said, with amazement, 'I'd almost think that Huey and Mike are the same person. Their parents have certainly raised them up, right. I didn't have too many friends in high school, either.'

'Well, why don't you guys come in?' Emmett said, invitingly. 'We have plenty of chocolate ice cream, if you're hungry. Mike is in the kitchen, eating some.'

'Thank you,' replied Arthur, as he and his wife stepped in, with the baby carriage.

They then went into the kitchen. Arthur and his wife joined Marty at the table, while Emmett went to serve them up some ice cream.

'Arthur! Sylvia!' exclaimed Marty. 'I am so sorry. I meant to...'

'It's all right, Mike,' Sylvia said, soothingly. 'Emmett explained to me what happened.'

'So how long were you knocked out,' Arthur asked.

'Oh, about seven hours,' replied Marty. 'They knocked me out pretty badly. I guess the Needles can be just as ruthless as the Tannens.'

'Wow! That's almost as bad as it was with your brother,' Arthur replied. 'He was knocked out for about eight hours. Like Emmett, I wasn't used to people standing up for me. Usually, people just watch and do nothing. Even Mr. Strickland just let the bullies get away with pushing me around. He just thought of me as a slacker.'

'Yeah, that isn't right,' Marty replied, shuddering at how the previous Mr. Strickland was just as insufferable as the one in 1955 and 1985.

'Say, do you guys mind if Mike just spends the night with us?' Emmett asked, as he sat at the table, and handed Arthur and Sylvia some bowls of ice cream. 'We already dressed him in some pajamas, and I think he should just take it easy, for awhile. He got beaten up pretty badly.'

'Sure, I understand,' Sylvia said, nodding. 'Just make sure you call us tomorrow, and let us know how he's doing. Here, let me give you our phone number.'

Sylvia then reached into her purse for her tablet, she jotted down their phone number, ripped off the slip of paper, and handed it to Emmett.

'Sure, we can do that,' Emmett replied, smiling. 'I'll call you before I leave for school tomorrow.'

'That sounds fine with me,' replied Arthur. 'I leave for work at eight.'

'Oh, uh, Emmett,' Marty spoke up, as he remembered something, 'there's something I need to tell you.'

'Oh, what is it?' Emmett asked, a bit concerned.

'Yesterday, when I was having dinner with Arthur and Sylvia,' explained Marty, 'I overheard Howard and his gang talking about their plans to humiliate you at the Spring Picnic next week.'

'What?' Emmett asked, shocked. 'How? What were they saying?'

'They were planning on coating the seat of your chair with hair gel,' Marty explained. 'They planned to seat you across the table from Nancy. They wanted to make it look like you peed in your pants.'

'Gee, thanks for warning me, Mike,' Emmett said, stunned. 'Maybe I should just stay home that day, or something. The only problem is, Nancy really wants to go to that picnic. Maybe I'll just explain to her what you told me.'

'You shouldn't let Howard and his gang spoil your fun,' Sylvia said, gently. 'You could make discreetly mention to one of the chaperones what the bullies were planning on doing.'

'Sylvia is right, Emmett,' Marty said, smiling. He then had an idea of how Emmett could get revenge on Howard. 'You shouldn't let the bullies deter you from going.'

oooooooooo

After Arthur and Sylvia left, Emmett thought about Marty's plan, and he decided to call up Nancy. After about three rings, Nancy answered.

'Hello, Nancy,' Emmett said, quietly. 'Look, I'm sorry to be calling you so late, but Michael Lewis overheard what Howard and his gang was planning to do to me at the picnic next week.'

'Those bastards!' seethed Nancy. 'What were they planning on doing?'

'They were planning to coat the seat of my chair with hair gel,' explained Emmett. 'They want it to look like I, well, you know.'

'Well, we're not going to let then get away with this,' Nancy insisted. 'We'll think of something. I'm not going to let them humiliate you like that.'

'Actually, Mike came up with an idea,' Emmett said, quietly. 'He suggested that we could maybe switch my chair with Howard's.'

'Well, I'm not on the planning committee,' Nancy said, slowly, 'but a few of my friends are. I'll explain to them what you told me. By the way, you'll have to introduce me to Michael. He seems like such a nice person.'

'Oh, he certainly is,' Emmett gushed. 'It's too bad that Howard and his gang beat up Michael, when Michael tried to stand up for me.'

'Well, one of these days,' Nancy said, soothingly, 'Howard will get his comeuppance. I believe that what comes around goes around.'

'Thanks so much for standing by me,' Emmett said, quietly.

'That's what good friends are supposed to do,' Nancy replied. 'Well, I'm going to bed now. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'Good night, Nancy,' Emmett said. 'I love you!'

'I love you, too, Emmett,' replied Nancy. 'Now you have a good rest.'

As Emmett got ready to go to bed, he was smiling widely. It felt so nice to have true friends who would stand by you through sick and thin. 


	11. Chapter 10

_March 15, 1938  
3:00 PM PST_

Within the last few days, Marty has divided his time between doing things with Emmett and his friends and spending time with his paternal grandparents. Marty had been very mindful not to give out information about the future - remembering Doc's many lectures about disrupting the space-time continuum. He hoped that their revenge plan on Howard Needles would not create a time paradox.

Baby George has taken an instant liking to Marty - and Marty has, in turn, been quite fond of the baby who would one day be his father. He also found himself feeling bad that this adorable little baby would spend much of his early years being bullied by Biff Tannen and his gang.

Marty had also gotten a chance to meet Nancy, and he found her to be a very friendly girl. He couldn't help but wonder why their relationship eventually drifted apart. He would have to ask Doc, as soon as he returned to 1986.

Marty was preparing to leave for the Spring Picnic, when Arthur and Sylvia walked into the room.

'So, Mike, are you leaving for the picnic, soon?' asked Sylvia.

'Uh, yeah,' replied Marty, 'I was going to meet Emmett at his house in an hour.'

'So you're not coming back here after the picnic, Mike?' Arthur asked Marty.

'Uh, no,' replied Marty. 'I have to start heading for home after the picnic. I mean, it's been great being with you guys. You were all wonderful. It's just that it's time for me to head home.'

'You know, Mike,' Arthur said, sighing, 'We really are gonna miss you.'

'Yeah, Mike,' Sylvia agreed, nodding, 'we really enjoyed having you stay with us for a week. We were so concerned about you, when those bullies hurt you.'

'Yeah, you're just like your brother,' added Arthur. 'You really do have a heart of gold. I really mean it. There should be more people like you in this world.'

'Well, thank you,' Marty said, managing a small smile. 'It gives me the warm fuzzies.'

'You know, Mike, it's so hard to say good bye,' Sylvia said, blinking back tears. 'Will we ever see you, again?'

'Yeah, it's possible,' Marty replied, quietly. He then began to realize this might be the last time he would ever see his paternal grandparents, as both were dead in 1986.

'Can I have a hug, Mike?' Sylvia asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Sure,' Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Sylvia. Then Marty himself began to weep. As much as he was excited about returning to 1986, he really would miss Arthur and Sylvia. In a way, he would also miss the teen versions of Emmett, Leanne, and Karen - even though he would see them again as older adults.

'Say, Mike,' Arthur asked, 'I want you to save some room in your belly for the picnic, but would you like another bowl of our rice pudding before you go?'

'Oh, sure,' replied Marty, as he lifted up his tear-stained face. 'You guys make very good rice pudding. It has just the right amount of cinnamon in it, and no raisons. I'm never been too fond of raisons, unless they're in fruit soup.'

'Oh, you should have told us that you like fruit soup,' Sylvia exclaimed. 'I could have made some for you. Say, why don't you come back here after the picnic - and I can give you some to go?'

'Okay, sure,' replied Marty. 'I guess I could stop back here after the picnic. Thank you so much! You guys are great!'

'Well, I suppose you're going to leave now, eh?' asked Sylvia. 'Have fun, and enjoy yourself! Don't get into any trouble!'

'Got it,' Marty replied, grinning. 'Thanks so much. I'll be back here for the fruit soup.'

'Good,' replied Sylvia, smiling, as she served up some rice pudding. She then placed the bowl on the table, and Marty sat down to eat.

ooooooooooo

'Today is a nice day for a walk, eh, Mike?' asked Emmett.

'Oh, absolutely!' agreed Marty. 'This is such nice weather. It's not too warm or too cold.'

Just then, Nancy came running up to them, and she whispered, 'Guess what? They did it! Mission accomplished!'

'Thank you so much, honey,' whispered Emmett. 'You are the best.'

'Oh, anything for a lovely man like you,' gushed Nancy, as she gave Emmett a kiss.

'You know, Mike,' Emmett was saying, 'I'm gonna be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life. I don't have too many friends that I can really confide in. Will I ever see you, again?'

'I guarantee it,' Marty replied, smiling. 'It's been great spending the last week with you.'

'I'm really gonna miss you, Mike,' Emmett said, wistfully. 'You've been a great friend.'

Just then, there was a sound of a loud whistle blowing.

'I guess it's time to eat,' Marty said, smiling. 'Let's go!'

Emmett and Marty then walked to their table, without saying a word. Emmett ran his hand across the seat of the chair, making sure it wasn't wet. He then sat down. After a few minutes, Howard Needles and his gang went to sit down. As soon as Howard sat down, he made a huge face. He then shot Emmett a furious look. Emmett just smiled at him, then turned to Marty and smiled.

Then one of the chaperones went to their table and said, 'It's your turn to serve yourselves.'

As Howard stood up, it was obvious that the seat of his pants was all wet. Everyone started laughing at Howard, while Howard's face turned a brilliant shade of red. Howard then marched up to Emmett, and angrily demanded, 'How dare you, Emmett Brown! How dare you!'

'How dare I what?' Emmett asked, innocently. 'How dare I thwart your plan to humiliate me?'

Before Howard could respond, one of the chaperones went up to him and asked, 'Why are your pants all wet? Did you go in your pants?'

Everyone was snickering at Howard, now. Emmett and Marty were both laughing pretty loudly. Howard was sputtering red.

'I'm going to take you home, Howard,' the chaperone continued. 'We can't have you here at the picnic with wet pants.'

'But Emmett did it!' shouted Howard. 'I'm telling you, it's him!'

'Oh, you mean the person you regularly bully?' the chaperone asked, smiling.

Howard was too stunned to reply. Marty and Emmett watched, as the chaperone and Howard walked away. Marty and Emmett then went to serve themselves. 


	12. Chapter 11

_March 15, 1938  
5:40 PM PST_

Marty was feeling a little worried, as he was eating at the table with Emmett and his friends. Of course, he was thrilled to see Howard Needles on the receiving end of being laughed at for once. Still, he couldn't help but worry that it might drastically affect the future. While Marty was not about to give up time travel in the least, he couldn't deny that time travel could be rather nerve-wracking, at times.

'Are you all right, Mike?' Karen asked, gently. 'You seem so quiet.'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' replied Marty. 'I'm just a little worried that Howard might find a way to get his revenge. I mean, I saw how furious he was with Emmett.'

'I wouldn't worry about it, Mike,' Emmett said, softly. 'If anything, I think Howard will have learned his lesson. I may not be the most popular kid at school, but I'm sure most would choose me over Howard. I mean, I think the majority of the school are terrified of Howard and his gang.'

'Yeah, Emmett,' Marty said, smiling, 'you maybe are right. I guess I maybe am worrying too much. I care deeply about all my friends, you know.'

'Yeah, Mike,' Emmett replied, nodding in agreement, 'you really have touched my life in many ways. I really do hope to see you again, someday. I can't believe you'll be leaving after tonight.'

'So, Mike, are you excited about performing for us, tonight?' asked Leanne.

'Yeah, Mike, you're a great guitarist,' added Karen. 'You really do have a lot of talent. Maybe you should try performing professionally someday.'

'Well, that is definitely one of my dreams,' replied Marty. 'I have to admit that I am a little nervous about tonight's performance.'

'But you're good, Mike,' protested Karen. 'You're really good. You shouldn't be so nervous. I'm sure everyone will love it.'

'Thanks, Karen,' Marty said, smiling. 'You really do instill me with a lot of confidence.'

Stage fright wasn't really an issue for Marty - as he has performed for his school a few times with his band, The Pinheads. Rather, he was nervous about the fact that this was a different era - and this era's generation of teens may not appreciate the music as much. Then again, when he played Johnny Be Goode back in 1955, he did manage to impress everyone - until he started doing a bunch of stage antics, which managed to stun everyone into silence.

oooooooooo

Later on, as Marty stepped onto the stage, he decided to start his performance with playing You Don't Want Me Anymore by Steel Breeze. He strummed the opening notes of that song, then he began to sing.

'Undecided, don't know where to go...' sang Marty. 'Don't know what I'm gonna do, oh... Uninvited, I'm knockin' at your door... And I would like to call on you, but...'

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the song, as they were dancing to it.

'You don't want me anymore...' continued Marty. 'So let me explain 'cause I don't wanna lose you... You don't want me anymore... I tried so hard, so hard to please you.'

Marty felt himself bursting with confidence, as his music seemed to be well-received by everyone. He was also mindful to not do any stage antics. As soon as Marty finished the song, everyone was cheering. Marty then decided to sing Heart and Soul by Huey Lewis and The News.

'Two o'clock this morning...' Marty began to sing. 'If she should come a calling... I couldn't dream of turning her away... And if it got hot and hectic... I know she'd be electric... I'd let her take her chances with me... You see, the gets what she wants...'

Marty smiled at everyone, as everyone was dancing in rhythm to the song.

'Cause she's heart and soul...' continued Marty, as he belted out the chorus. 'She's hot and cold... She's got it all, hot loving every night.'

oooooooooo

For over the next hour, Marty was entertaining the audience with more '80s rock songs. The last song he played was Runaway by Bon Jovi.

'On the street where you live...' Marty was singing. 'Girls talk about their social lives... They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint... A touch of sable in their eyes.'

Then, as Marty reached the churus, he was energetically singing, 'Ooh, she's a little runaway... Daddy's girl learned fast... All those things he couldn't say... Ooh, she's a little runaway.'

Marty then bowed, as everyone was cheering. Marty was smiling with pride.

'Thank you, everyone,' Marty gushed. 'Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves.'

Marty then stepped down, as he went to join Emmett and his friends.

'That was great music, Mike,' Leanne said, enthusiastically.

'Thank you so much, Leanne!' replied Marty. 'Look, before I go home, I told Arthur and Sylvia that I would return for a little treat.'

'So do you need me to give you ride home?' asked Emmett.

'Sure, if you don't mind,' replied Marty. 'That would be great.'

'I don't mind at all,' Emmett replied, smiling.

oooooooooo

'Well, I guess this is good bye, now,' Emmett said, sadly, as he dropped Marty off. 'I really am gonna miss you. It's been great spending the last week with you.'

'I'll miss you, too,' Marty said, quietly. And, in a way, it was true. Even though he would see Doc again in 1986, he would be 48 years older.

Marty then reached out embrace Emmett. Marty could tell that Emmett was trying really hard not to cry. Marty then stepped out of the car, and headed towards the house.

'Take care, Emmett,' Marty called out, waving to his friend.

'Good bye, Mike,' Emmett choked out, waving back.

Marty then stepped into the house, and announced, 'I'm back!'

'Oh, good!' called out Sylvia. 'I'll serve you up a bowl of fruit soup. Then I'll give you a case to bring home with you.'

'Oh, thank you, Sylvia!' Marty gushed. 'It's so nice of you to think of me. I will miss you. You guys take care of that baby, okay?'

'We will,' Sylvia said, smiling. She then went to the refrigerator to heat up a boul of fruit soup for Marty. 


	13. Chapter 12

_March 9, 1986  
3:00 PM PST_

Jennifer was munching on some popcorn and drinking a Pepsi Free while watching Jules and Verne play Nintendo, when Doc and Clara suddenly returned.

'Hello, Marty! It turns out that our meeting was cancelled today, so...' Then Doc noticed that it was Jennifer who was lying on the couch. 'Hey, Jennifer, where's Marty?'

'Well, he's, uh...' Jennifer started to say.

'Hey, Emmett, look!' called out Clara, pointing out the window. 'It looks like Marty took your DeLorean. He was supposed to stay here and watch the kids.'

'He never asked me for permission to use the time machine,' Doc replied, grimly.Then, turning to Jennifer, he asked, 'What do you know about this?'

Turning red, Jennifer knew that she had no choice but to tell the truth. 'Well, Doc,' Marty replied, 'he told me he was going to travel back in time to 1938, so that he could see you as a teenager. I told him he should have talked to you first.'

'Than you should have stood your ground,' Doc said, sternly. 'By coming over here and covering for him, this makes you just as guilty as him.'

Just then Marty stepped in the door, and he was stunned when he saw Doc and Clara. His face turned red, as he realized he was caught.

'Marty, what is the meaning of this?' asked Doc. 'I told you never to use the time machine without asking me first. The time machine is not a toy. Anytime you travel back in time, you risk altering history - or even creating a time paradox.'

'Look, Doc, I'm sorry,' Marty said, quietly. 'It's just that you never really told me much about your childhood before - and, well, I wanted to see what your life was like when you were my age. I guess I should have asked first.'

'Yes, you should have,' replied Doc. 'Say, you must have used the alias Mike Lewis - and you must have visited during the week we got revenge on Howard Needles.'

'Yeah, that was me,' Marty mumbled. 'I'm as guilty as charged.'

'If I remember correctly,' Doc added, 'it was your idea that we should get revenge on him - and you were the one who told me about his plans.'

'Yes, Doc,' Marty said, quietly, 'I couldn't just not say anything and let him humiliate you. As I friend, I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt. Anyway, it's not like I wasn't worried about the space-time continuum.'

'Well, I guess I can't be too mad at you,' Doc said, smiling. 'You always were a very compassionate person, and that is what makes you so great. Just, in the future, please ask me before using the time machine.'

'I will, Doc,' replied Marty. 'I am wondering, though. I know you've told me about Howard Needles before, and you've told me about Karen and Leanne. You've never told me about Nancy, though. She seemed to me like a nice girl. So what happened between you guys, anyway?'

'Her father got transferred to another city about 100 miles south of here,' explained Doc. 'We decided that trying to maintain a long distance relationship might not work out too well. Anyway, she met someone else less than a year after we broke up. I knew I should be happy for her, but I couldn't help but feel hurt that I was replaced in her life. I did eventually get over it, though - and I was invited to their wedding.'

'So have you had any other girlfriends?' Marty asked, with curiosity.

'Yeah,' Doc said, quietly. 'From 1944 to 1946, I was studying physics in college and dating the Dean's daughter, Jill Wooster. I thought she was the girl of my dreams, and I had dreams of starting a family with her. We always went to Pismo Beach, and she apparently liked Jules Verne. However, she wasn't all that she seemed.'

'Oh, why?' asked Marty. 'What happened? Did she use you?'

'In a manner of speaking, yeah,' replied Doc. 'You see, Dean Wooster and two of his coharts told me that I must participate in one of three projects: the Edsel car, chemical warfare, or Xerox. By 1946, I had finally gotten my doctorate - and I had opted to teach third grade, because I had always been very fond of children. So, as a result, I had no interest in any of them - and I told them that I refused to participate in any of them.'

'And Jill broke up with you because of it?' asked Marty.

'Yeah, she did,' Doc said, sadly. 'You see, the Dean threatened me that my relationship with his daughter would be damaged unless I cooperated with them.'

'So was it the Dean who forbid Jill to date you any longer?' asked Marty.

'Actually, I'm pretty sure she broke up with me of her own free will,' Doc replied. 'The next day, Jill told me to do it for her - but I still refused. Jill then angrily walked out of my life, adding that she never liked Jules Verne.'

'So she was just putting on an act all along?' asked Marty.

'I believe so,' replied Doc. 'I think, from day one, he was using me. Had I agreed to work for his father, she probably would have eventually left me for another man. I was so heartbroken, that I trashed all my photos of Jill and me.'

'Wow!' breathed Marty. 'She certainly showed her true colours that day. She sounds like one very dispicable young woman. You're better off without her, anyway.'

'Yeah, you're right, Marty,' Doc said, quietly. 'I mean, hey, I have Clara in my life now - with two wonderful children. It still hurt, though, after she was leading me on for two years. She left a really big hole in my heart. That's why I was so cynical about the whole 'love at first sight' mantra. I really did have a hard time understanding women. I thought they seemed so fickle.'

'Well, it's certainly good that you gave Clara a chance,' Marty said, smiling. 'I was initially a little resentful of her, but she really is a wonderful lady.'

'Ah, yes,' gushed Doc, 'we've been happily married for over eight years now.'

'So what about Howard Needles?' asked Marty. 'Has he given you much grief since I left? I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble.'

'Actually, he pretty much left me alone after that,' Doc said, smiling. 'I think he just went on to bully other people - since his last plan to humiliate me backfired on him.'

'That's good to hear,' Marty said, smiling.

'Well, anyway,' Doc said, sighing, 'I have a few phone calls I have to make. Why don't you come for supper tonight? Jennifer can come, too.'

'Thanks, Doc,' replied Marty, as he embraced Doc.

Marty and Jennifer then quietly walked out of the front door. 


	14. Epilogue

_March 22, 1938  
3:30 PM PST_

Emmett was sitting in his usual spot at Larry's Cafe with Karen and Leanne. The three of them were eating stuffed shells with garlic bread.

'Hey, Emmett,' Karen said, 'I noticed that Howard Needles has pretty much left you alone within the past week. I think your plan worked.'

'Yeah, I'm quite amazed by how well it worked,' Emmett replied. 'You know, it's been nearly a week now since Mike Lewis returned to San Francisco. I'm starting to miss him already. I wish we had thought to exchange addresses with him.'

'Well, he'll maybe come back and visit us in the future,' Leanne said, gently. 'He did seem to be very fond of you, Emmett. He was very laid back and easygoing.'

'Yeah, and not to mention non-judgemental,' Emmett said, smiling. 'He accepted me just the way that I am. He's not like some of those other people who would pretend to be my friend, and then slowly try to mould me into being the kind of person he wants me to be. He accepted me for me.'

'Well, just think,' Karen remarked, 'this is going to be our last year of high school. Next year, we'll be going to college. I can't say that I'll really miss high school.'

'Yeah, well, academically high school is pretty easy,' Emmett replied, 'but it's terrible that the popular people in school snub us. Yeah, I know what you girls are always saying. They're probably more lonely than we are, and that maybe is true. Still, it hurts to always be picked on and laughed at. Know what I mean?'

'Right, I understand,' Karen said, gently. 'It does hurt to know that many people in our school are not too fond of us. Still, in the end, we wouldn't let the naysayers bring us down. People will respect us better if we stay true to ourselves.'

'Yeah, Emmett, just think,' added Leanne. 'Some fifty years down the road, we'll be the ones who are successful - and they'll be the ones who everyone is laughing at. So, really, the joke will be on them. They will, one day, receive their comeuppance.'

'Well, I certainly would like to believe that, girls,' Emmett said, sighing. 'Still, sometimes I'm not too sure of what to think. Still, I do have Nancy for a girlfriend - so maybe my luck is starting to change. Anyway, having you girls for friends always gives me hope. Then, at least, I don't feel all alone.'

'So are you going to the drive-in with Nancy, tonight?' asked Leanne.

'That's our plan,' Emmett said, smiling. Then, becoming serious, he added, 'She told me her father might be getting transferred to a city near Los Angeles. If that happens, she's going to have to move, too. I would really miss her, if she left.'

'Well, I'm sure you two can always write,' suggested Karen. 'I mean, distance really shouldn't come in the way of your relationship. True love should be able to overcome obstacles like that, after all. That's what I've always heard, anyway.'

'Karen is right,' added Leanne. 'You two can always write to each other, and you can talk on the phone occassionally. It's not like she's going to die, or anything.'

'Yeah, that is true,' Emmett said, nodding. 'Still, it's not going to be quite the same thing. It's not like we can hug over the phone, after all.'

'Well, yeah, I do understand what you mean,' Leanne said, gently. 'It is true that writing letters, or even talking on the phone, isn't quite the same thing as being as able to talk to each other in person. Still, it's some form of contact.'

'Well, I guess I'm not going to sweat over it right now,' Emmett said, sighing. 'I hope I can make some more friends, when I go to college this fall. At any rate, I'm going to see to it that I don't end up attending the same college as Howard Needles and his gang. Chances are, though, they don't even plan to go to college.'

'So you plan to take a course in physics?' asked Karen. 'I know you're real passionate about physics. Are you planning on getting a doctorate?'

'Yeah, I would like to get a doctorate in physics,' replied Emmett. 'You know, sometimes I can't help but feel that my father is disappointed that I don't plan to become a physician like him. Maybe I am being overly sensitive, though.'

'Yeah, Emmett, I think you are,' Karen said, gently. 'I mean, it's your life - and you should make your own choices about how you live it. Besides, your father has told you that he will support you in whatever your passions are.'

'You're right, Karen,' Emmett replied, sighing. 'Anyway, I'm sure my father would rather have me be a scientist - than be a cowboy, which was my dream before I read Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea - which had a profound effect on my life. Of course, that was when I realized that I must devote my life into science.'

'Well, look at it this way, Emmett,' Leanne said, gently. 'You are a very intelligent person - and that is something any father should be proud of.'

'Sadly, my newfound interest in science has caused me to lose many friends,' added Emmett, 'but I've learned not to care about what my former friends thought of me. When you think about it, they obviously weren't true friends to begin with.'

'That's right,' Leanne said, nodding. 'Your true friends are people who accept you just the way you are. They don't abandon you because of your passions.'

'Well, I would like to thank the two of you for standing by me,' Emmett said, smiling. 'You two are the very definition of true friends. I really do hope to see Mike Lewis again. He was so wonderful to me. I feel bad, though, that he got beat up when trying to defend me. I sure will miss him.'

'Well, it's not your fault, Emmett,' Karen said, gently. 'It's not your fault that Howard Needles and his gang had it in for you so much. Mike was just doing the right thing in standing up for you. Have you noticed the way Howard looks at you, now? It's like he's scared of you, now. I think your revenge plan worked perfectly.'

'Yeah, I think it did,' Emmett replied, smiling. 'Well, anyway, those stuffed shells were really good. Are you guys ready for dessert, now? I could certainly go for a brownie right now. Those are so delicious.'

'That sounds fine with me, too,' replied Leanne. 'They're so nice and chewy.'

'You should try my mother's brownies,' said Karen. 'Those are really good.'

Emmett then smiled at his two close friends. He couldn't help but wonder about this mysterous Michael Lewis. He couldn't quite place his finger on what it was about him, but there was something really special and unique about him. 


End file.
